


Good boy

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	Good boy

Anya was fast asleep in her bed, she put her son to bed and all was quiet except “Anya!” It was her husband, Alfred. He got home and started drinking at the time she was taking a shower. He had a rough week at work and needed something to relax. Then, the door swung open.

 

“Anyaaaa-”

 

“Quiet, you’re gonna w-” She said but stopped when she saw her husband butt naked. He got rid of his clothes and walked upstairs to their room. What if Xander was awake and saw this?

 

“Alfred? Where’s your clothes?”

 

“I got rid of it of course. I need you now.” He was drunk, just like his father.

 

“Alfred, it’s 11:30! Go to sleep!”

 

“But I need you!” He whined, he stumbled his way to her side of the bed and laid a hand on her thigh. Anya pulled away and covered herself.

 

“Alfred knock it off, and be quiet you’ll wake up Xander.” She said

 

“But Xander has his toys, he won’t know. Besides, you feel so soft and cold.” Alfred pulled the blanket and crawled on top of Anya.

 

“Pleas, I’ll be a good boy.” He then pulled on Anya’s nightgown and grabbed her breast and immediately started sucking on it. Anya was surprised by this and started to try and knock Alfred off but he was too strong. Alfred looked up and said “I was so jealous of Xander sucking on your breat. I wanted to be comforted at nights too.” Anya was starting to get angry but a little turned on. She noticed all the marks on his body, the tiny freckles on his back, the scars from the military, and the birthmark he has on his right arm. He was handeling her gently, he wasn’t rough but was very sweet and tender. Then he stopped sucking on her nipple and looked up to her. “I forgot something,” he went down and pulled on her pink panties with his teeth and yanked them off. He was breathing on her heat, feeling the warm coming from her. He then plunged in and starts to tease Anya. She was gasping for air and was scratching his head.

 

When it came to oral, Alfred knew where to hit all the right places. He would suck and bit her till she came. And with Anya, she would be weak on her knees and submissive, pushing her husband for more. Alfred let his tongue dance around her heat, Anya was moaning like crazy, she tried to cover her mouth not to wake her sleeping son. The last thing she wants is Xander come in and see Daddy and Mommy naked. Anya was at her breaking point and finally came. Her nectar splashed all over Alfred's face and tongue, she tasted so sweet.

 

Alfred looked at his wife, who was still panting and catching her breath, and smiled at his handiwork. He licked off some of her juices and got close to her face. “Was I a good boy?” He slurred his words. Anya smiled and placed her hands on his hair. “Not until you give me what I want.” She said seductively. She reached down and tugged on Alfred’s groin. He shuddered and released a drunken moan. She then teased his head a bit and got a drop of precum to come out. She stopped and Alfred let out a sad sigh. “Any-” Anya put a finger to Alfred’s mouth to shut him up. Then, the idea came to mind and he smiled, he grabbed his rod and stick it inside Anya's folds. They both moaned in unison.

 

Alfred continued to thrust and feel the heat radiate around his length. Anya is pretty cold but inside, she’s like an oven. Alfred was moaning like crazy while his wife was trying to hide her lust. She looked at Alfred’s blue eyes and said to him. “ _Good boy_.” Alfred shuddered from that phrase, he hate to admit it but he loved it when Anya would say that to him. Alfred always played the strong, fun loving guy but when he has some alone time with his wife, she gets to control him. In some nights, he was her good boy.

 

Anya loves to take control, but she also loves to be dominated by Alfred sometimes. Whenever she would push Alfred to the limit and he would take control of her, that is her favorite time. To be overthrown by her husband and being treated lovingly but ferocious at the same time. To release Alfred’s animalistic side and frolic into a whirlpool of lust and passion. They’re both perfect for eachother, Anya being tall, busty, and dominate while Alfred is caring, muscular, and demanding as well as being the perfect size for Anya so he can snuggle by her breast. They love each other so much, they can’t be apart for too long. From their love alone, made a beautiful boy, with Alfred’s eyes and Anya’s hair. They were truly meant for eachother.

 

Anya was nearing her climax while Alfred continued to thrust into his wife’s womb. Her warmth was closing him in, her legs locking him in. “A-Anya,” Alfred said, trying to take in a breath. “I’m gonna come!” Anya smiled, grabbed Alfred’s face and put him at eye level. “It’s okay Alfred, just come, like the good boy you are.” Alfred drunkenly smiled and thrust into his wife faster, she screamed and soon Alfred was about to let go in his wife. The door swung open.

 

“Daddy, I have a nightmare!” Their little 3 year old came in and saw the whole thing. He was shocked and froze, Alfred stop and Anya covered both of them in their blankets then tried to find her clothes. She talked to her son downstairs about the incident but he still hasn’t move or said a word at all, while her husband suffered from blue balls and still heavily intoxicated. Making it the worst night for him.


End file.
